Faerie
Groups Courts Talents 'Aesthetics ' Your culture has a high respect and desire for objects of high aesthetic value. The majority of classically beautiful objects and people come from this race and culture. The affluent in your culture will go to great lengths to acquire objects deemed by themselves, or more commonly by the masses, as pleasing to the senses. 'Whimsy ' You are prone to flights of fancy and attracted to the bizarre or simply abnormal. Mundane is the last word that most people would use to describe you if you have anything to say about it. Your imagination is always running wild, and your heart has it on good authority that your imaginations knows where the party is and that it is always party time. 'Flighty ' Your race was capable of flight in their realm Beyond, and in this realm, you still retain a portion of this prowess. You are capable of flying for a very limited period of time requiring a period of at least an hour of rest before you can fly again. The fact that your species has this capability has made them prone to prefer flight over fight in dangerous situations, since your ability to actually fly allows you to escape from the majority of threats by flying out of reach of the threat. 'Climate ' Your race has a strange connection to their climate, so much so that their behaviors and attitudes are attached to the season they are currently living in. In the winter, you are cold and unfeeling. In the winter, you are warm and caring. In the spring, you are hopeful and lively. In the fall, you are dark and foreboding. The longer you are in one of these climates, the more strongly your personality shifts towards that disposition. 'Inconsistent ' Due to your emotional connection to the changing seasons, you are often seen as having many personalities. You don’t, but it is easy to see why others would see you as such. This can be an advantage when dealing with new people, since it will be extremely hard for someone that doesn’t know you well to tell if you are being honest or not, especially if they know about your race's propensity for changing their personalities often. You are also capable of intentionally changing your personality on the fly, but this takes a great deal of discipline to pull off. 'Disconnected ' In your home realm, your race had a limited capacity to rewind time and undo the effects of undesired events. This was extremely useful in helping remove the negative consequences of their pranks committed against one another. In this realm, your race has no such capability, but your disconnection to reality remains. Members of your race have a hard time understanding that their actions have consequences sometimes, which can lead them to getting in trouble. Notable Members Princess Tay'mira Phorun of Prosei (Sidereal Court) Little Details They are mischievous by nature and love to play practical jokes and pranks on others, regardless of race. They never mean to cause harm as a result of these pranks, but due to their disconnected relationship with reality, these jokes can sometimes go too far and result in others being harmed or even killed. Some Faeries have articulated missing the ability to exert an amount of control over the flow of time in their previous realm and revert the results of pranks that ended up hurting others. They are flighty in nature and are loathe to allow others to know their true intentions, even when their intentions are completely tame or mundane and boring. This makes it very difficult for members of other races to intuit their thoughts or the reasoning behind their actions. Constantly shifting mind frames gives them the ability to alter their personalities on a whim. This makes them very interesting to members of other races to meet, but also hinders their ability to establish long lasting relationships with members of these other races due to the inconsistent nature of their personalities. They are also deeply attuned to the climate of the region they live in. Faeries tend to have their most prevalent personality match their general attitude about the seasonal climate they are exposed to. If they live in a region with very rapidly shifting or chaotic climates, their personalities fluctuate so rapidly that it even causes the Faerie a degree of distress due to their inconsistency. Their physical forms are viewed as sublime by many others; they are blessed with otherworldly beauty and charisma that makes them appealing to members of every other race, including those that usually shy away from such things like Orcs. Because aesthetic forms are so rare in their culture, Faeries tend to be attracted to more mundane looking things. They also possess translucent wings that enable them, to take flight for a short period of time. Everything about their culture is extremely aesthetic, to the point of occasionally sacrificing function for improved form. The immensely beautiful crafts that they create are often highly sought after by collectors and wealthy people alike. unlike the Dwarves and Orcs who largely create sturdy and tough objects, Faeries craft delicate and intricate works of art. They suffer from an unusual disconnect in their minds between their actions and the consequences that they might cause. They have a hard time linking their actions with the consequences that later reveal themselves. Their previous realm allowed them a degree of control over time and space that they do not enjoy in our current realm. This also gives them a great deal of insight into the mystical nature and creation of new Arts, making them the most prolific crafters of new Arts in the realm. Most complex and intricate Arts have their creation accredited to Faerie scholars of the mystical. They are capable of wielding vastly complicated Arts with less repercussions than those that other races would face. There are three royal courts; the solar, lunar, and sidereal, and four noble counts; summer, fall, winter, and spring, that enjoy a higher standing in faerie community over members of the other courts. Faeries very rarely live past 50 years, however their belief that their spirits return to the realm that they originate from makes this a joyful occurrence in Faerie culture rather than a mournful one. There is no proof that Faeries spirits actually travel back to their home realm, but the belief is so strong that the lack of proof does not bother them. Category:Race